rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Kravian Varna
The Honourable Kravian Varna, fifth born of The Lord Gravichi Varna and The Lady Sonithia Varna, is the aristocrat in this unlikely group of adventurers. He now tends to use his knowledge and wealth to help the adventuring group. Background Family The Varna family runs a vast, but quiet business. Their influence circle doesn’t put them face to face with kings, but instead with the vast majority underneath. Their wealth is silent but powerful, and as their conglomerate business grows, so do their connections. The Varna family prides itself in being the very loud unsung heroes of the land, which is even more accentuated with their motto: Power through silence. Born the fifth and last child in a noble family, Kravian didn’t get the most love or support in the family. History Being a fifth born isn’t easy. The Varna firstborn is heir to the conglomerate; the second became the head of a company, the third a chief financial officer, and the fourth gained a military commission. Instead Varna was sent away from the estate to board at the prestigious University of Lethilium. To keep his silence and to keep him away, the family gave him money. Kravian resented this for many years. Through his first year he squandered and played, feeling sure that he didn’t matter to anyone. He stayed his adolescent self until the end of that year when he came across a human. Jegan Grumbre was a small merchant from the city of Carnel and was to inherit his father’s slowly declining business. When Kravian and Jegan crossed paths it was not as one might expect a fateful union of lost souls would be from fables and legends. Kravian was walking home alone on a drunken evening and the first they saw of each other was when Jegan shot Kravian a look of disappointment as he walked by. Kravian took no heed, but that seed was already planted. So when they arrived in the same theatre the next semester, Kravian took notice of Jegan. Jegan was driven and took an academic view on how to run a business, and so then did Kravian as he slowly found his way by looking up to him. They fell into a routine that pulled them closer and closer. Jegan and Kravian reconciled and started to work on a joint project to revitalise the way the world conducted business. Once they graduated Kravian was instructed by the family to stay in university to extend his education. Disheartened that he couldn’t go with Jegan to test their theories on extending the reach of business, they parted ways with a plan to develop the theory. During his continued study Jegan’s business grew and Kravian’s prestiege in the university grew with it. Jegan’s business then stepped on too many toes and the business was toppled and Jegan exiled. Kravian was then forced by the family through the university to publish the theory under his name. Failing to refuse the overwhelming powers, Kravian, defying his family, left the university with the excuse of “research” and vowed to find Jegan and destroy the man who orchestrated his downfall. The Varna family business, now passed to Juvilius Varna, the first born, and helped by Selena Varna, the third born, was overjoyed to hear that the fifth born was happy to leave on his own and encouraged his effective exile by paying him to go further. Kravian gladly took his “exile payment”, converted to Fharlanghn and sought out a way to get into a place of power to get to Jegan. When the promising revolution came by Kravian saw an opportunity to place him in favours with the new powers and set on his journey.